Talk:Little Oars Jr.
II or III? Because of the way the roman numeral on the ship looks like a II to some and a III to others, can we just state he is a descendant. Jr. is generally applied to second generations, however the fact that some people see a III can be a problem. The average lifespan for a giant is indeed 300 years, however Oars and Oars Jr. aren't exactly average giants.Mugiwara Franky 07:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Is Oars...dead? Tsuno-Tokage seemed to impale Oars Jr. through the heart, and the caption said "Perishing before his eyes". If Oars Jr. really did die now, wouldn't that make him the first non-mook ever to die outside of a flashback? I mean, whoa. :The scene suggests death but it isn't clear if he's completely dead. Other characters have sustained similar damage, though not as gruesome as what happened to the big guy. There's Wapol, who apparently had his head cut off but reattached by his doctors. There's Soddom and Gommorah, one of them I believe was damaged heavily in the heart. There's Brook who had a chunk of his skull broken. There's Usopp who got hit in the face by a 4ton bat. In fact, if Oda won't kill a random pirate who bit off his tongue in an attempted suicide then the big guy has a better chance of survival. However, there's always the sad possibility that he'll be one of those poor guys made simply to die. In any case, it's still very sad.Mugiwara Franky 15:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Then there's Pell, who was carrying a bomb bigger than he was, and Oda didn't even bother to explain how he could've survived. Though, he isn't really the first named character to die outside of flashback. Nero, Bellamy and Miss Monday seem to be dead. At least, there's no indication that they lived.-- 17:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) oars part of the whitebeards? Pardon the silly question (I'm only on Chapter 556 at the moment), but is Oars Jr part of the Whitebeard Pirates (either a division commander or something else) or does he command his own pirate crew and is a completely independent captain (I know his ship has his own name on it, but then again Mr. 2's ship had his own look on it when he was still with Baroque Works, and even the Marines' dress code really isn't that strict)? Every time I see a character that I think is simply a pirate ally, suddenly another character refers to him as a division commander (even the regular pirates in the Whitebeard War, I can never tell whether they're with the Whitebeard Pirates or another crew). That's why I'm asking; shit gets confusing and I like to know EVERYTHING about a story when I'm reading it.Son of God-Enel 01:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Jr. is the captain of another pirate crew that allied with the Whitebeard Pirates to save Ace. He's not part of the Whitebeard Pirates directly but he and his crew share similar goals. :For the pirates in general during the war, it can be hard at most times to differentiate which pirate belongs to which crew however most of the Whitebeard Pirates can be easily identified by tell tale signs. Mostly it's the Whitebeard Jolly Roger symbols that appear on either their body or their clothes. This can be either the clear Jolly Roger or the cross with Whitebeard's mustache.Mugiwara Franky 02:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Name "Oars III" Should it be placed on top of the page as "Oars III, better know as Little Oars Jr." or something like that? Ilovefoxes 03:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :For what is written on his ship's sail, it could be his name or it could something added for decoration as part of his Jolly Roger. It's also somewhat unclear if it's a III or a II with a sail fold in the middle. Best keep it as is.Mugiwara Franky 04:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) "Little" is not an epithet His name is Little Oars Jr. "Little" is not his epithet. :1. A character with an English epithet has quotation marks or an interpunct in the name. (Captain Kid is "'''キャプテン"キッド, Diamond Jozu is ダイヤモンド・'ジョズ) But he does not. :2. He seems to be a grandson of Oars. So it can easily explain that his name is Little Oars Jr. if a name of his father is Oars Jr. or Little Oars. There is not the evidence that Little is his epithet. --Klobis 07:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :That actualy makes sence, and would also explain the "Oars III" in his Jolly Roger.GMTails 22:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : So this page should be titled "Little Oars Jr."? --Meganoide 16:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "little" can also be used as a joke, people who are tall often get called "tiny". One-Winged Hawk 18:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Even if it's a joke, it's still part of his name, since as Klobis said, there is no "" in his name. GMTails 01:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait until Oda confirms it in a Databook or SBS. SeaTerror 16:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : But, do you think "Little" is an epithet? --Klobis 22:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : : If Jr. is part of his name, Little is also. It works the same way it works in United States. In the famous series The Solpranos, the name of Anthony's kid is Anthony Jr. because he is his SON. Little Oars Jr. is the GRANDSON of Oars, hence the '''Little' Oars '''Jr. '''Since the Marines call him Little Oars Jr., it's time to change the name of this thread too. LordRayleigh 10:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Anime Image? What is up with the coloring of Oars Jr. in the anime? Since shouldn't he be something closer to Oars? Was he ever colored in the manga? SeaTerror 16:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I note Oars had blonde hair and red skin, but Jr has yellow skin and red hair. I note while the hue is off, the colours for Jr are a revise on Oars more or less. 08:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Was Oars Jr colored in the manga though? SeaTerror 15:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Currently nobody from Marineford arc was really colored in the manga. Also it's a bit hard to compare Oars and Oars Jr. colors since Thriller Bark character are only displayed during night. Kdom 19:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Something trivia, worthy. Shouldn't it be mentioned in trivia? That oars is part of a boat.Iwilllisten 22:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean he is part of a boat? He has a boat and he was seen lifting up a couple of Marine battleships, but he was never part of a boat. If you're thinking about the size issue like with San Juan Wolf, his ship was bigger than other allies' ships, suggesting it was big enough to accomodate him. If it is something else, then please explain in more detail and provide an image if there is one.DancePowderer 23:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I mean that oars are part of what up a boat, they help steer boats in specific direction, I'm not referring to his size.Iwilllisten 02:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Can u unlock Little Oars Jr page as his birthday is revealed in the one piece blue deep databook. Hcw88 09:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The protection ends tomorrow. If it's ok, could you wait until then? 15:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC)